Goodbye Days
by aigis13
Summary: Ladang lavender itu telah membuatnya bertahan sampai detik terakhirnya dan janji seorang pun telah ditepati, sayounara Rukia...


Summary : Ladang lavender itu telah membuatnya bertahan sampai detik terakhirnya dan janji seorang pun telah ditepati, sayounara Rukia...

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/friendship

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Good bye Days&Laugh Away©Yui

Pairing : IchiRuki

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis lagi...

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fanfic oneshot!

Hm..sebenarnya fic ini bukan asli bikinan saya, fic ini diambil dari potongan sms antara seorang teman saya, yang saya minta untuk mengomentari fic saya yang lain, yah saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi inspirasi dari sms anda! Selebihnya adalah tambahan dari saya dan judulnya sendiri diambil dari judul lagunya Yui dan beberapa potongan lagunya, untuk fic kali ini memang sangat tidak bermodal...

Review please!

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy it!

**Good bye Days**

**(when the flower had gone)**

**#**

Kehidupan di daerah tradisional sangat tentram apalagi kalau tempat tinggalmu berada di tengah-tengah ladang bunga yang wanginya semerbak saat angin bertiup, di pinggiran negara megah dan modern itu, ternyata masih menghargai penduduknya yang masih berada di daerah tradisional yang sekarang telah dijadikan sebagai kompleks pariwisata.

Musim mekar bunga telah tiba dan ini bertepatan saat para mahasiswa jurusan kebudayaan dari Jepang melakukan study tour ke daerah Amsterdam, mempelajari budaya masyarakat tradisional mereka yang masih dilestarikan dan dirawat dengan baik. Bahkan pakaian tradisional pun masih digunakan masyarakat di daerah itu, menara kincir angin pun masih berdiri kokoh di daerah itu.

"Hey ini menarik" seorang pemuda berrambut merah langsung mencoba sepatu tradisonal yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Renji! Jaga sikapmu!" titah sang dosen, Joushiro Ukitake.

"Ya, baiklah sensei..." Renji langsung melepas sepatu yang baru ia coba.

"Mangkanya jangan sembarangan.." seorang pemuda lain yang berpostur tubuh tinggi.

"Jangan sok menasehati, Ichigo.." Renji menatap kesal pada teman seangkatannya itu.

"Hey...tenanglah aku hanya becanda saja kawan.." Ichigo langsung merangkul Renji.

Study tour dilanjutkan ke daerah pertanian, para mahasiswa diperlihatkan cara memanen gandum dan menyimpannya di lumbung, tidak disangka sudah sore para mahasiswa pun kembali ke penginapan masing-masing yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks wisata yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

Keesokan harinya para mahasiswa dari universitas Karakura langsung melanjutkan study tour mereka ke sebuah ladang penghasil bunga terbesar di daerah Amsterdam. Di sana bunga-bunga tertata rapi sesuai dengan jenis mereka ada bunga tulip, lily, crisant, dandelion, lavender,dan masih banyak lagi bunga yang tumbuh disana. Wangi semerbak dari seluruh aroma bunga tercampur menjadi satu menciptakan aroma yang ringan nan lembut.

"Hey lihat Hinamori! Aku bisa membuat mahkota bunga!" seorang gadis remaja bermata lavender memperlihatkan mahkota bunga crisantnya pada temannya.

"Hah..sudahlah Rukia, jangan terus bermain-main nanti bisa-bisa aku yang dimarahi Hisa-nee" gadis bermata hazel yang dipanggil Hinamori hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek melihat teman sepermainannya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang tanggung jawab kok.." gadis yang dipanggil Rukia langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya memetik bunga.

"Terserahlah..." Hinamori kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hey! Ternyata ada turis lagi! Aku mau pulang ke rumah dulu ya? sampai jumpa Hinamori!" Rukia langsung meletakan keranjang bungannya dan langsung berlari ke rumahnya yang terletak di tengah-tengah ladang lavender.

"Hey! Rukia! Kau masih saja mencari tuan pemilik museum itu?" teriak Hinamori dari kejauhan.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu kemudian kembali berlari.

"Tuan itu tidak mungkin kembali lagi..." gumam Hinamori sambil menatap punggung Rukia yang semakin menjauh.

#*#

"Hisa-nee! Apa tuan Shinji datang berkunjung lagi ke sini?" teriak Rukia saat mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya.

Hisana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, terlihat raut wajah kecewa saat Hisana hanya memberi respon seperti itu. Hisana pun melanjutkan kegiatannya menata rangkaian bunga.

"Yah...yasudah aku mau ke kamar dulu..." Rukia pun beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Rukia, lebih baik kamu membantuku karena sebentar lagi ada kunjungan dari universitas" pinta Hisana.

"Ya, baiklah aku mau ganti baju dulu.." Rukia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya rombongan universitas Karakura pun tiba di rumah Hisana yang sekaligus sebuah toko bunga dan parfum. Di lantai satu yang merupakan toko di desain sangat indah dengan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kaca yang tinggi di dalamnya terdapat berbagai rangkaian bunga hidup dan imitasi dengan warna wallpaper biru langit semakin membuat toko ini memancarkan aura cerah.

"Selamat datang di toko kami" sambut Hisana saat rombongan mulai masuk.

"Terimakasih sudah disambut" kata Joushiro.

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami saat tamu datang kok..." jawab Hisana ramah.

"Sensei bolehkan kami melihat-lihat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, tapi jangan sampai merusak barang-barang yang ada disini ya? oh iya tolong awasi Abarai juga ya Kurosaki?" pinta sang dosen.

"Baiklah..." jawab Ichigo malas.

Rukia pun turun ke lantai satu untuk membantu Hisana, saat Rukia turun ternyata dia agak kesulitan melangkah mendekati Hisana yang masih berdiri di meja kasir yang masih berbincang dengan Joushiro. Yah, tidak diragukan lagi karena tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil bisa tenggelam di dalam kumpulan orang yang sudah menyesaki tokonya.

"Hisa-nee!" jerit Rukia di tengah kerumunan para pengunjung.

Seketika itu juga semua pengunjung langsung mengarahkan mata mereka ke sumber suara tersebut, termasuk Hisana sendiri tentunya. Hening seketika, Rukia jadi salah tingkah sendiri dengan perbuatannya dan dia pun menundukkan kepala sambil melangkah menuju Hisana, semua mata pangunjung masih saja mengikuti Rukia.

"Maafkan saya..." katanya lirih saat sampai di depan Hisana, akhirnya semua pengunjung pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Hisana sambil mengusap kepala Rukia.

"Habisnya aku kesuliatan melangkah kesini" jawab Rukia dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Maafkan sifat adikku ya tuan Joushiro.." kata Hisana.

"Hahaha tidak usah dipikirkan toh itu tidak mengganggu" kata Joushiro sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tuan, apakah tuan mengenal tuan Shinji?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Shinji? Apa maksudmu Shinji Hirako yang menjadi pemilik museum lourve itu?" Joushiro balik bertanya.

"Iya! Benar! Tuan mengenalnya ya?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Maaf sayangnya tidak" kata Joushiro rendah.

"Oh..." timbul wajah kecewa Rukia.

"Hey...sudahlah tidak perlu mencari tuan Shinji lagi, beliau tidak akan kembali kemari lagi..." sela Hisana.

"Tidak, tuan Shinji sudah berjanji akan mengajariku melukis saat beliau datang kemari lagi" sanggah Rukia.

"Ya ampun Rukia, kamu terlalu polos..." komentar Hisana.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, memang saya tahu beliau bukan mengenalnya" kata Joushiro.

"Ah sudah! Lebih baik aku mau memetik bunga sama Hinamori saja" kata Rukia sambil berlalu.

"Kamu petik bunga lily saja" kata Hisana mengingatkan.

Di kompleks bunga lily Rukia dan Hinamori sedang memetik bunga seperti yang diminta Hisana. Di ladang bunga ini Hinamori merupakan pekerja yang memanen bunga atau bisa disebut sebagai petani bunga, Rukia sangat dekat dengan Hinamori karena dia bisa dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia mereka berdua.

"Ternyata tuan Shinji tidak kemari..." kata Rukia sambil memetik bunga.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kamu tidak percaya sih.." kata Hinamori sambil menata tangkaian bungan lily.

"Hey Hinamori tapi kau masih percaya kan kalau suatu saat nanti tuan Shinji akan datang?" Rukia menatap langit.

"Haah... aku sudah malas mengingatkanmu terus" Hinomori melangkah menjauh.

"Haah kau payah Hinamori" kata Rukia sambil menata bunga yang dia petik.

"Terserahlah, eh? Siapa dia?" Hinamori menunjuk seseorang yang sedang memotret ladang bunga.

"Ha? Apa? !" Rukia mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinamori.

"Ha? Siapa dia?" Rukia pun menghampiri orang itu.

"Maaf, tuan sedang apa disini?" tanya Rukia pada orang itu.

"Eh? Tuan?" orang itu langsung berhenti memotret.

"Iya? Tuan"

"Maaf aku hanya ingin mengambil gambar ladang ini untuk koleksi pribadiku" kata orang itu menjelaskan.

"Owh,,," Rukia hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

"Lalu kamu sendiri?" tanya orang itu.

"Ah? Saya sedang memetik bunga, apa tuan tertarik dengan pemandangan ladang bunga disini? Kalau tuan berkenan saya akan menunjukkan ladang lavender yang sangat indah di balik bukit sana."

"Wah ide yang menarik, bersedia mengantarku?" tanya orang itu.

"Tentu saja, mari saya antar" sambut Rukia dengan senyum mekarnya.

Sampainya di ladang lavender dua orang itu menikmati pemandangan indah yang terlihat secara nyata, angin bertiup lembut dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan jiwa. Tidak terasa mereka terlalu lama menikmati keindahan itu, sampai matahi yang bersinar terik sudah mulai meredup.

"Tuan, apakah tuan menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ehm...bisakah kamu jangan memanggilku tuan? Aku kurang nyaman dengan sebutan itu." Jawab orang itu.

"Ah baiklah, tapi saya harus memanggil anda siapa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" jawab orang itu.

"Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya."

**Dakireba kanashii**

**Omoi nante shitakunai**

**Demo yattekuru deshou?**

**Sono toki egao de**

"**yeah hello my friend" nante sa**

**Ieta nara ii noni**

Museum Lourve,Paris.

13 Desember 2012

"Tidak kusangka anak itu menghasilkan sebuah maha karya" kata seorang pria sambil memandang sebuah lukisan ladang lavender.

"Tuan Shinji, anda sangat beruntung karena dia selalu menanti anda di ladang lavender itu." Kata seorang pria yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Yah apa boleh buat dia terlalu antusias dengan ku, hah...semoga ini bisa membanggakan keluarga satu-satunya yang masih setia dengan ladang bunga itu" orang yang bernama Shinji melangkahkan kakinya dan berlalu.

"Hey gadis lavender, kau sudah tenang kan? Idolamu sangat menyukai ini"

"Kuchiki Rukia..." senyum terlukis di bibir sang pemuda pemilik mata musim gugur.

15 Desember 2012

Amsterdam.

"Permisi..." seorang pemuda masuk ke sebuah toko bunga.

"Selamat datang.." sambut sang pemilik toko.

"Selamat pagi kak,,,"senyum ramah terlukis.

"Pagi, sudah siap pergi Ichigo?" tanya gadis pemilik toko.

"Tentu..."

Sebuah makam dengan batu nisan yang terukir sebuah nama dari sang pemilik lukisan sebuah ladang lavender, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu telah pergi setahun yang lalu tepat tanggal 2 April, saat lukisannya dipublikasikan.

"Dia sangat menyukai ladang lavender itu, dia juga pernah bersumpah kalau dia akan melukis ladang lavender itu untuk orang yang dia sayang dan ternyata orang yang dia sayang adalah orang asing yang telah membuatnya ceria saat memandang ladang lavender itu"

"Bodohnya aku karena tidak bisa menyadari kalau perasaannya sangat renta, tapi aku juga sangat beruntung karena telah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan padanya walaupun terlambat" Ichigo meletakkan sebuket bunga lavender di atas makam.

"Ibu pernah berpesan padaku agar selalu menjaganya karena dia terlalu baik untuk masuk kedalam dunia ini, sifatnya manja padahal dia sudah 16 tahun. Rukia, kamu terlalu baik."

Ichigo's POV

Setahun telah berlalu setelah kematiannya, perasaan ini masih saja mengganjal di hatiku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya padaku. Seorang gadis polos yang terlihat manja, mata violetnya dan wajah cerianya kini telah pergi jauh padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya selama dua bulan, kenapa perasaanku juga bisa terjerat oleh sorot mata gadis itu? sesuatu yang indah terpancar di mata violetnya saat aku menatapnya di ladang lavender untuk pertama kalinya.

Memori otakku masih saja memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang kami alami bersama, entah kenapa aku sangat senang melihat wajah cerianya dan senyum yang selalu terlukis di bibirnya. Seminggu setelah dia menunjukkan ladang lavender di balik bukit itu kami sering bertemu dimulai dari siang hari sampai bulan muncul, saat aku bersama dengan gadis itu aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Sebulan setelahnya aku terus memperhatikannya dan tidak menyangka akan ada sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh, saat bulan muncul aku berusaha meyakinkan perasaanku.

"Hey, kenapa kamu selalu saja menanyakan tuan Shini, apakah ada sesuatu antara kalian?"

"Hmm, beliau pernah berjanji pada saya, saya ingin supaya janji itu ditepati sebelum kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" jawabnya.

Masih sangat jelas di pikiranku kalau dia menyimpan harapan yang sangat besar di matanya, awan malam dengan sinar bulan terlihat indah saat menjadi latar senyumnya pada malam itu.

Pernah sekali aku bertemu dengannya saat pagi hari tepatnya tanggal 15 Maret, aku melihatnya sedang melukis ladang lavender. Jika saat itu waktu bisa dihentikan aku ingin supaya saat itu juga waktu berhenti dan membiarkan aku melihatnya melukis, tangannya yang menorehkan cat air dan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesungguhan, aku ingin waktu itu.

Malam pada hari itu pun datang dan kini semuanya mulai terungkap, ladang lavender menjadi tempat kami berdua. Perasaanku mulai ganjil dengan gadis bermata violet yang sekrang duduk di sebelahku, raut wajahnya pucat.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang tidak enak badan ya? Apa kamu ingin istirahat saja?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak apa, saya baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil berusaha menampakkan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku tubuh mungilnya jatuh ke pangkuanku.

Sejak malam itu Rukia koma, hanya tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah dan mata yang tidak terbuka. Hingga suatu keajaiban muncul pada tanggal 26 Maret, Rukia tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Mata violetnya mulai terlihat walaupun sayu, setiap hari pun aku selalu menemaninya dan menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya tuan Shinji itu merupakan kerabat dekat ayahku penantian panjangku menunggunya terbangun pun sudah terbayar saat dia mulai melukiskan senyum.

Hari bahagia itu hanya berjalan beberapa hari yang terasa sangat singkat, keadaannya semakin memburuk karena tumor yang semakin merusak otaknya. Sore hari di ruang perawatan tanggal 2 april.

"Kurosaki, bersediakah menepati sebuah janji untukku?" matanya kini mengeluarkan butiran bening.

"Apa pun itu, bila aku sanggup aku akan melakukannya" jawabku.

"Bersediakah kalau lukisanku Kurosaki simpan?" sebuah senyum terlukis.

"Kalau perlu aku akan memnyimpannya di museum Lourve seperti yang kamu inginkan" aku bisa merasakan kalau sekarang tangannya mulai dingin.

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki..."

"Tidak, kamu tidak bersalah"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-kun"

Pelukan itu adalah hal terakhir yang teringat, suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun dan akhirnya kedamaian telah membawanya pergi. Perasaan kehilangan pun menjalar dan aku pun mulai tersadar kalau kami sudah benar-benar terpisah, aku semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah dingin.

**Oh goodbye days**

**Ima, kawari hajimeta**

**Mune no oku all right**

**Kakko yokunai**

**Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara.**

**Lalala now with you.**

25 Desember 2012

Di ladang lavender ini aku menyadari sebuah perasaan terdalam yang aku rasakan, tahu kah? Aku sudah menyimpann lukisanmu ke museum Lourve, museum yang telah membuatmu bersemangat untuk menjalani hidupmu dan memacumu untuk lukisan itu. tahu kah? Sekarang aku akan di sini bersama denganmu dan dekat dengamu.

"Sayounara NIHON!"

**Koko ni kite kaze ni fukaretai**

**Chiisa na egao ga mitai kara**

**Boku datte tsuyoku nareru no sa**

**Umaretate no haru no nioi ni**

**Sakihokoru sakura no hanbira**

**Itsudatte makenai you ni nee**

**Sou waratte itsumo warate**

-END-

Akhirnya selesai juga...

^-^)

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca dan tolong tinggalkan review...

Aigis13


End file.
